Forever Red Again: Trial By Fire
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Together they brought down the Machine Empire on the moon, but when the Red Ranger’s are once again summoned together could this be the hardest mission they’ve faced together? MMPR - Dino Thunder slash


**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **Trial by fire

**Pairings: **See Chapters

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Crossover

**Series:** Forever Red Again

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers: **MMPR - Dino Thunder (some SPD mentioned)

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Together they brought down the Machine Empire on the moon, but when the Red Ranger's are once again summoned together could this be the hardest mission they've faced together?

**Chapter Summery: **an old friends has a mission for Tommy

**Authors Notes: **

This is a little bit of fun I thought up, though it may be mentioned in my other series Parenthood it's not actually a part of the series.

**Forever Red Again: Trial By Fire**

Ghosts of the past

As night fell over Reefside all even the Rangers descended into sleep, all that was but one. Outside deep in the forest outside his home Tommy sat alone, a campfire his only light. Dressed in the Ninjetti uniform he'd received from Dulcea almost twelve years ago, he sat crossed legged in meditation.

"Brothers of the night, sisters of the light, guardians of time, and children of life I beseech you. Twelve long years with the Falcon as my guide I have brought honour to your name and that of the Rangers before me, now I come before you, summoned by your guardian.

To bring new souls to be Ninjetti, ancient warrior to follow on in your stead and show them the way as you once did me" said Tommy as he bowed his head, suddenly the fire erupted and in it appeared an almost transparent figure of a woman Tommy knew well.

"It's good to see you again Tommy, you have changed since we met but your sprit is still strong I see" said Dulcea with a smile as Tommy lowered his hood and face guard.

"Were as you are still as young, beautiful and probably still as deadly as the day we met Dulcea" said Tommy with a smile.

"You where always a smooth talker my dear Tommy but that is not why I have summoned you. He has returned hasn't he?" asked Dulcea as Tommy nodded knowing all to well she meant Jason.

"Yes he has returned to me, not that I deserve him but now he is ready to lead us to see if he can bring unity to our teams. Though I have to admit having you appear in my dreams freaked me out," laughed Tommy as Dulcea smacked him gentle with her staff.

"Yes and that was as traumatic for me as it was you" laughed Dulcea as Tommy rubbed his head

"but this is good to hear, it has been a long time in waiting for this day but he is not the only one I wish to speak to you about?" said Dulcea as she sat before Tommy.

"A greater evil then you have ever faced before is on his way to earth, Emperor Gruumm has watched as most of the universe has fallen to his mighty army. Two years ago, I gave you the chance to prove yourselves when I warned you of General Venjix's plans.

This was a test to see if as the leaders of each of the Ranger teams could work together, for if the leaders can't lead how can the others follow? Each Red Ranger are of different worlds and though they have learn to work together they still have their problems and I worry that this could cause problems," said Dulcea as Tommy nodded

"I understand we were no different when we came to you, so what to you have in mind?" asked Tommy as Dulcea stood up.

"It is time to return to Phaedos. I will guide them but remember Tommy the path of the Ninjetti is a dangerous one, and one that must be taken alone. You cannot help them nor can they have their morphers or powers.

The test is one of strength, determination and above all friendship. May the power protect you old friend" as Dulcea as she bowed to Tommy.

"May the power protect Dulcea" with that the flames died and Tommy headed home.

His mind was racing with Dulcea's comments, he had his own team to guide but he did trust Connor to lead alone. Now was the hard part, now he would once again have to gather together the past Red Ranger minus Connor. Despite how important this mission was he couldn't leave the Dino Thunder Ranger's without a leader.

"How did it go?" Jason asked as Tommy sat down on the couch beside him, making Tommy jump.

"Dulcea was testing us, just like you said. Another big bad is coming and from the way she spoke, he's like nothing we've ever faced before.

She's sending all the past Red Ranger's to Phaedos, I think she wants you to lead them. I can't go and nor can Rocky since we've already past the test" said Tommy with a sigh, as Jason pulled Tommy close and kissed him.

"So it's all set up?" asked Jason as Tommy nodded

"Now all I need to do is get them there" as Jason

"And chose the group, I'm going to send all the rangers from the Moon mission. I think that the Ninja storm Red and Crimson Ranger need to settle back into life still, but in the end it's your call since their going to be you team," said Tommy as he looked up at Jason.

"I agree, it's only been a year and their still rebuilding plus we don't know them yet. So now I have to call Eric again, this is going to be fun," said Jason as he reached for his cell but Tommy stopped him.

"I have a better idea, a friends of mine has a technology we could use" said Tommy as he snatched Jason's cell and dialled.

"Andrew Hartford please" said Tommy with a smile as Jason watched his lover.

"Andrew it's been a while, yeah I've got a hell of a tale to tell but I need to call in a favour…………Ok sit back a listen and we maybe able to help each other" said Tommy as he sat back and told his tale.

_**A/N: **__This is set before Tommy become a Ranger in Dino Thunder; it's also just after Andrew Hartford finds the __Corona Aurora __but before he creates the Operation Overdrive Rangers. _

_I'm going to attempt to lay the groundwork for SPD so wish me luck. _


End file.
